1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a water and sewage drain plunger for use in clearing clogged drains and drain openings, and in particular, to a drain plunger which is adapted to snake drains and drain openings concurrently with the plunging operation.
2. Background Art
There are various problems associated with plunging a clogged drain. Some of these problems are related to the drain configuration, while other problems are related to the design of the plunger itself.
By way of background, drains such as those in toilets, sinks, and tubs are typically unclogged by using a toilet plunger comprised of a large deformable cup mounted on the end of an elongated handle or shaft. Other plunger designs include a larger air chamber or bellows coupled to a seal. In either case, during the plunging operation, the plunger cup or seal is held over, or inserted into, the mouth of the drain while the plunger handle is reciprocated in an upward and downward motion that alternately contracts and enlarges the space within the cup or air chamber. This reciprocating motion then creates an alternating pressure and suction force in the drain passage that is often sufficient to dislodge an obstruction.
A common problem associated with use of existing plungers is that obstructions within a drain may be too compact, or wedged too tightly within the drain, for alternating pressure and suction forces to dislodge such an obstruction. Further, the bottom end of the plunger cap of typical plunger devices has the tendency to slide about over the surface surrounding the drain opening being cleared. As a result, splashing and/or spillage of standing wastewater from within the basin above the drain are common. Further, the suction force applied by the plunger is often reduced or eliminated by such slippage.
Another problem associated with conventional plunger devices is the limited volume of the plunger cup. This small volume limits the amount of pressure and suction that may be applied to a drain obstruction. Consequently, conventional plungers are often unable to provide sufficient pressure or suction to dislodge an obstruction that is blocking the drain. Another problem typically seen with these cup-type plungers is the tendency for wastewater to spray out with great force from between the plunger cup and the surface surrounding the drain opening. The wastewater then often splashes up and outside of the basin surrounding the drain and onto the operator and nearby walls and floors. This phenomenon is called “splash back.”
In addition, existing plungers tend to displace a relatively large quantity of wastewater when the plunger is inserted into the basin above a clogged drain. This displaced wastewater typically spills over the top of a full basin and onto surrounding surfaces and floors. This phenomenon is known as “spillover.”
Therefore, in order to overcome the limitations of prior plunger devices, what is needed is a plunger that will reliably dislodge obstructions lodged within a drain while seating securely in or around a drain opening to avoid the problems of splashing and spillage of wastewater, and of reduction in suction force. Further, the plunger should have a large volume that smoothly and slowly compresses to a relatively small volume during use. This feature serves the dual purpose of providing the maximum possible pressure and suction force to an obstructed drain while avoiding splash back. In addition, the plunger should displace a minimum amount of wastewater during use to avoid the problem of spillover. Finally, such a plunger should be simple, capable of being easily fabricated and used, and should be inexpensive and durable.